Come Back Home
by Sakurai Rakka
Summary: Inspired by the song of the same name by Korean girl band, 2NE1. When Kougami Shinya is determined to avenge for fellow Enforcer, Sasayam Mitsuru at all costs, what's the price to pay? His Psycho Pass? His career or...his home? Kougami ShinyaXOC Slight MakishimaXOC. Mary-tsu warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys...Sakurai-san here...**

**Well, after so many chapters of Crack and Gintama, Sakurai-san has decided to try out writing something which is...well...less Gintama-ish? XD hope that you guys would enjoy~!╰（￣▽￣）╭**

**P.S. 2NE1 is one of Sakurai-san's favorite Kpop girl bands. Love love love CL~!?**

* * *

><p>"It is strange indeed…" one of the doctors mumbled while observing the lady sitting up from the ward bed, staring out into space. "Her Psycho Pass remains clear after such a traumatizing event."<p>

It took Park Yuri some time to register what had happened to her before she flops back into the ward bed. She needs sleep; lots of sleep.

_One two three_

_You left me but_

_I can hear you breathing from somewhere_

"I'm home…" she exclaims while taking off her shoes at the doorstep. The lady looks at the empty room for a while and her vision narrows to the empty ash tray on the coffee table.

"Welcome home, Yuri!" a childlike robotic voice replies and a creature resembling a white rabbit with wings zooms towards her in the air. "What room settings would you like to have for the day?"

"The usual." She replies while dropping her handbag on the nearby couch.

The dark and lifeless living room of the apartment morphs into a traditional Japanese living room. Yuri heaves a sigh before undoing her loose low bun to let her hair down and drags her feet towards the bathroom. When she steps into the bathroom, a warm bath is ready and her eyes falls on the other towel.

When would she ever get used to life like this? Is she being too needy? She wonders while entering the study, drying her hair using her fluffy towel. Looking at the charts pinned on the board and the documents strewn across the desk, she looks down at the blurred image of that person who made her life as it is today.

A picture named 'Makishima'.


	2. Chapter 2

Once_ again Four five six_

_Red tears are flowing_

_I miss your smell that once held me_

Shinya Kogami collapses onto the couch in his room after his training. The man turns his attention to one of his notes after resting for a few minutes and his attention was caught by the other picture which is pinned beside the one he had taken with Sasayama Mitsuru.

Is he getting too used to life as a caged-up hunting dog? Everything in that picture seems so distant to the man…or was it?

He heaves a long sigh before putting away those notes and opens a drawer to reveal several letters. The space is being filled to the brim with letters to the same address and some of the envelopes are yellowing at the edges. No one writes letters at this day and age but he did not care. He needs something to keep his mind off from those notes once in a while.

He then grabs another envelope and a piece of paper from under the pile of unsent letters and starts writing.

NobuchikaGinzoa remains relatively expressionless when he took the seat opposite the lady whose face looks pretty severe while typing on her laptop loudly at the café. Her brown hair is tied into a loose bun at the base of her neck and those brown eyes behind the glasses were fired-up with life.

"Hi, Nobu." She greets Nobuchika, eyes not leaving the monitor at all.

"Rushing for a deadline?" the Inspector asks the lady who nods.

"I'm left with the last paragraph." she tells him.

There were times he wondered why in the world did she end up this way. She could have been an ordinary author without going through those traumatizing experiences but no. She finally stops typing on the laptop and turns her attention to Nobuchika, looking like a deer in headlights.

"Nobu, are you fine?" she frowns at the Inspector while trying to read his expression.

"Yes. " his replies are short and serious as usual.

"Nobu, is..." she stops mid-sentence, looking rather conflicted about what she is going to ask of him.

"Yes. There's no change." Nobuchika replies tersely, sipping his coffee. Her expression fell when she hears his reply and she closes her laptop before turning her attention to her cafe latte. The lady takes off her glasses and sips on the café latte.

Nobuchika does not understand this woman at all. She has perfect vision yet she wears glasses whenever she works. Her reason for wearing glasses being 'I can focus better with glasses on' and that is extremely boggling to the man.

"It's been a long time since we've sat down like this." she smiles to Nobuchika

Nobuchika nods tersely while sipping his coffee. This woman never learns. He wonders how in the world is she able to maintain a better Psycho Pass than his when so much had happened to her. Nobuchika could not understand this woman at all.

"Nobu, would you be able to help me with something?" Yuri asks while stretching.

"Not anything that's..." she passes him a box.

"I made these muffins for everyone. Please pass these over to the rest of Unit 1." the man looks down at the package and sees another one.

"That's..."


	3. Chapter 3

_You said this was all for me_

_Like a lie, you coldly turned around_

_Why? Why? You're gone away_

Shinya stares down at the contents of the bento which Nobuchika had placed on his desk blankly. Although the Inspector made no comments about who had passed this to him, he could guess who is the person who made this. The bento is wrapped in the way which Shinya is most familiar with. Even the contents are being arranged in the same position too.

He was about to chomp down on the contents of the bento when Shusei's response drew the attention from the others in the office.

"That's not fair. Why does Kou get a bento and we'll have to share muffins?" he teases while trying to reach for the hamburger. Shinya exhales sharply and pushes Shusei at an arms' length away from him while wrapping the bento up with his free hand hastily.

The actions of the Enforcer protecting his bento piqued Akane's interest. It is unusual to see Shinya having this type of response outside of work. The man packed his bento up and left the office after stuffing Shusei's face with muffins which Nobuchika had brought over. Tomomi seems to have noticed that Akane's reaction to Shinya's actions and lets out a laugh.

"That bento's from someone who's reminding him that he's not a collared and chained-up hunting dog."

"Eh?" Reminder? How in the world is a bento capable of reminding the elusive and difficult man that he is not a hunting dog?

"These are made by Kougami-san's girlfriend." Yayoi told Akane coolly after finishing her share of muffins.

"I've heard of that too! Isn't it tough for Yuri to be separated in such a way from Kou?" Shusei asks Tomomi while cleaning his mouth.

"She isn't that type who'll ever understand the concept of giving up. In a way, she's like Kougami." Tomomi tells them before getting back to work.

Kougami Shinya has a girlfriend? This is definitely news to Tsunemori Akane. Also, this piece of news is definitely not helping Akane in understanding the man at all.

"Yuri?"

"Park Yuri." For once, Shepherd Number 1 had joined in.

"Park Yuri?" This is getting more confusing for Akane as minutes pass.

"Yuri is Korean." Yayoi informs Akane, typing away on her PC nonchalantly.

"A pretty fine Korean lady." Shusei chirps, winking at that comment.


	4. Chapter 4

_Come back home_

_Can you come back home_

_Don't leave me at the end of the cold world but come back to my side_

Back in his room, he starts wolfing down on the bento which Nobuchika had left on his desk before cleaning the container thoroughly and smoking. It's been a long time since he had a hamburger made by her. It felt odd; when was the last time he had homemade hamburgers?

He could remember the scene when she prepares dinner while listening to music using her earphones and wearing that frilly pink apron, waltzing around in the kitchen while he laid the table.

Those memories which he is not just some hunting dog in a collar.

"Thank you for the food." he exhales after snuffing his cigarette.

With that, Kougami Shinya heads to his desk and pulls out another piece of paper.

* * *

><p>"Is this Ms Park Yuri?"<p>

"Yes. You are?" the lady replies absent-mindedly while flipping through the notes which she had managed to copy from him and comparing those to her latest chapter. She is still working on it with the hopes of helping him.

"We're calling from Oso Academy. We would like to invite you are a guest teacher for a school term." Yuri frowns a little in the middle of her work before checking her schedule.

"I'll send you my schedule later. Thanks. You are?"

* * *

><p>Shinya places the clean bento box on Nobuchika's table and the Inspector looks up at him once more.<p>

"What's the meaning of this?" he asks Shinya coldly.

"Pass this back to her." He tells the bespectacled man calmly before making his escape.

"I'll bring you along." Shinya ignores the man to leave the office. Akane, who had witnessed the exchange and recalled what the rest of the team told her, heads up to Nobuchika to take the item off his desk.

"Ginoza-san, I'll do this. Would you send me her contact details?" she wants to do something for Kougami Shinya; anything, whatever it is. Tsunemori Akane wants to be a step closer to understanding the mysterious and difficult man by the name of Kougami Shinya.

Perhaps this girlfriend they had mentioned is one of the ways which Akane could learn more about Kougami Shinya and she is definitely not letting it go down the drain.

Akane took a deep breath before picking up the courage to dial the contact which Nobuchika had sent to her. The contact picture is of a beautiful lady with brown hair tied up in a messy bun, petite oval face, big doe eyes, a small nose and luscious lips. She did not look local to Akane though, and within the Inspector's mind, it is an odd sight to picture her standing beside the cool, calm and buff Shinya.

The lady looks pretty much like a pampered princess who would never ever come into contact with someone that…wolf-like as Kougami Shinya.

It took Yuri some time to pick up the call from an unknown contact as she was too engrossed in reading through and figuring out those notes which she had managed to copy from Shinya.

"Yes?"

"Hi, this is Tsunemori Akane."

"Hi." Well, this woman sounds a lot different from what Akane had expected. She was thinking she might speak like Yuki.

"I'm an Inspector who's working with Kougami-san and I need to return the bento to you."

"Oh, sure." This woman is really not like what Akane had pictured at all.


	5. Chapter 5

_Come back home  
>Can you come back home<br>I__'__m pushing back all the pain  
>I<em>_'__m still waiting for you like this  
>Now you gotta do what you gotta do<em>

When Akane had alighted from the vehicle, Shinya got down pulling out a cigarette. He seems to be ready to avoid getting into the café at all costs as it is a non-smoking area.

"Kougami-san, would you snuff that cigarette out?"

"I'll wait for you here."

"Kougami-san!" Akane exclaims but her cell rings.

Shinya averts his eyes from the screen; Yuri's picture is flashing on the screen. Akane lets out a sigh before taking the call.

"Yes, this is Tsunemori."

"Inspector Tsunemori, have you reached?" Shinya turns his back to face Akane when he hears her voice.

"Yes, we are at the parking lot at the moment." She tells Yuri and Shinya heard the woman sighing at the other end of the line.

"Thanks, Akane." Yuri told her before ending the call.

After a few minutes, Akane sees a slim lady making her way out from the café to them; wearing computer lens black-framed glasses, a pink floral top beneath a loose brown cardigan, a pair of jeans and white sneakers looking a little irritated. She was expecting Yuri to be wearing a flowing dress instead of what she is wearing at the moment. Also, she is a lot taller than what Akane had pictured.

Shinya remains in his position to continue smoking and Yuri was staring at the man with such intensity that Akane suspects that she could burn a hole on Shinya's back had she not turn away to greet her.

"Hi, Inspector Tsunemori." She smiles to the lady. No excess words, no excess actions. This lady does almost everything with precision. It is odd; Yuri does not come across as someone like this to Akane.

"Nice to meet you, Yuri-san, erm, here's your bento." Akane passes it to her immediately. The lady accepts the bento with a smile.

"Thank you, Inspector Tsunemori." She tells Akane. "I'll get going then; thanks for taking time out to deliver this bento to me." She turns around to leave.

Shinya exhales sharply before snuffing his cigarette out and returns to the car.

He was so close to breaking the collar.

He was so close…to snapping those chains.

Akane watches Yuri in silence; this woman by the name of Park Yuri…she is definitely not helping her in understanding Kougami Shinya at all. In fact, Akane is starting to get more confused as she could not understand the other lady either.

'Thank you.'

Back in the car, Akane realized that Shinya is colder than usual.

"Kougami-san…"

"Don't do that again, Inspector Tsunemori."

"Kougami-san, your second cigarette's not lit up." the man ignores her to stare out of the window, signalling the end of their conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

_I hate you for not answering_

_I wonder if you__'__ll miss me sometimes too yeah_

At home, Yuri opens the bento and this time, she sees a piece of folded note in the bento.

This is unlike the previous times; Shinya would never leave any notes in the box. For a moment, she felt warmth spreading out from the pits of her stomach to the rest of her body. With her shaky hands, she unfolds the note left by him.

'Don't send me anything anymore.'

Those words.

Tears almost leaked from her eyes when she read the note. Without a doubt, this is his handwriting.

It was as if someone had decided to stab her with an extremely blunt knife slowly. Under the usual circumstances, it would have been a quick death for this one was slow because the person who wrote that is him.

It was as if he was making her death as painful and slow as possible so that she would not be fighting for her survival at all.

'No. I'll have to keep on fighting.' she shakes away the pain, trying her best to use whatever optimism which is leftover to buck up.

For Kougami Shinya.

He hoped that it would do a great job in keeping distraction away.

He had to make it painful to make sure that she would not be running back to him again.

However, he doubted if that would be effective though. She is a little too optimistic at times. She is not that kind of person who really understands the meaning behind pain. She would most likely pick herself back up like last time to move on with those aggravating wounds.

This is how Park Yuri had lived and it would not change.

He has to focus on the case for Sasayama. If she continues doing things like that to him, he wonders if his Psycho Pass would return to normal and would that eventually…

Shinya exhales sharply at that to light up another cigarette.

He has to return to the case.


	7. Chapter 7

_I__'__m trapped in a time without you_

_I can__'__t see ahead, I__'__m so scared_

When was the last time she had actually worked on a nine-to-five job complete with an office, talking to colleagues face-to-face? She could hardly remember those days; perhaps it was during her internship or when it was in between college breaks. It was a pain to wake up early in the morning because she was so used to sleeping late and waking up in the middle of the day to attend to other matters.

She had pulled another all-nighter to decipher the notes which he had left behind; it was getting nowhere. She felt more lost when she woke up to realize that he is not around to actually calm her nerves about the office-hours job.

Although her scores for various organizations had been good, she is not interested in working on a job which needs her to be confined into a room for a fixed number of hours. Working face-to-face with a bunch of people is not quite her forte; she gets a sensory overload whenever she works with a large group of people face-to-face for more than a month.

However, it is always better for her to actually interact with others from time-to-time.

No backpacks, the last time she took his backpack to another school, people were staring at her as if she was an alien.

No jeans, she was being warned for wearing jeans on a weekday when she was the guest lecturer for a semester at her old high school. The school she had attended with Ginoza and him.

Her regular loose bun at her nape had mixed reactions. There were those who liked the way she wear her hair stating that she looks fashionable that way (although that is a by-product of waking up late in the morning to get ready) and there were those who took it that she is not respecting her job at all.

She gets slightly stressed-up from the thought of preparing for the day but that had never managed to cloud her Hue.

"Hair, check." She pins a pink flower ornament into the mess known as a loose bun to make it look vaguely fashionable. "Make-up…." she pauses and slaps on a bit of blush and some coral lipstick. She had learnt that brighter lip colors means lesser eye makeup and makes someone looks more made-up. Well, that should do the job. Eyeliner and she are not best friends. It is going to take her longer time to get ready if she is wearing any eye makeup; waking up early is not her thing too.

She adjusts her blouse and brown pencil skirt before grabbing her jacket. Taking a step away from the mirror, she surveys her reflection. The rabbit with wings zooms over to wink at her.

"No time to worry about that." She murmurs and grabs her handbag to check for her items. "Please lock all doors." She tells the rabbit which salutes at her.

"Aye! Have a nice day for your job, Yuri~!" she smiles a little before putting on her flats to hurry off.

Mornings and Park Yuri are not the best combination either. Mornings without Kogami Shinya is not something she likes either; she feels more lost than usual without him sending her over to her office on first days of assignments as such. He used to calm her down on their little trip to her workplace and reminds her to let him know how her day at the new workplace had been after she knocks off.

There was always something for her to look forward to when she returns home.

There was another reason for her to take up this job though; Kozaburo Toma had been a teacher in this school before. Perhaps she would be able to dig out some information on the case.

After being shown to her desk, she waits for the rest to resume their work before heaving a long sigh. It is slightly scary for her to be working in such an environment after almost a year. She was musing about what else to do until her next class when…

"Hi, you are new here?" she turns around to see a young man around her age.

"Yes, I'll be here for around a few weeks as a guest lecturer…I'm Park Yuri, you are?" Yuri tries her best to put forth her most professionally friendly smile...if that makes any sense.

The pale young man with silver hair's eyes flickers with curiosity after hearing her name before smiling to her to answer her question, "Yukimori Shibata, nice to meet you, Ms Park."


End file.
